Often a browser (e.g., web browser) is updated in a manner that changes how resources (e.g., web pages) are rendered. As such, it is sometimes necessary for the resource itself, or the server providing the resource, to include updated code that complies with the updated browser. Failure to include the updated code can result in a failure to render the resource properly.